People continue to write checks to make purchases, transfer funds, or for other reasons. A check includes extensive information related to the transaction, which may include the account number, an amount, and a recipient. In some situations, a check also includes location information, such as an address printed on the check. Checks are useful for paying for products or services and producing a hard copy record of the transaction. Given the benefits of checks, consumers still continue to use checks to make purchases.